


Heart of Glass

by Menalin



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, F/M, Fjorester, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menalin/pseuds/Menalin
Summary: Jester dies in battle - don't worry it is temporary - but how will Fjord react to this? What does this mean for their relationship?Note chapter 3 is just plain smut. You have been warned
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Fear and Loss

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is setting the scene for what is to come.

The party had learnt only moments into the fight, that their foe was resisting most of their spells; having to revert to physical attacks.  
Everyone had taken blows or mental attacks from the Monstrous Baby Creature.  
Due to the din of battle, the deep baby wails and the low light of the room, no one heard the thud or saw Jester hit the wall hard.

Fjord was the first to notice Jester's spectral lollypop disappear from above the creature, spinning around he saw her still body on the ground.  
"JESTER!!" he yelled, sprinting towards her. He felt himself knocked sideways, as the monstrosity smacked him hard, but he managed to keep himself upright and continued to run towards her.

Kneeling down, the first thing he noticed was the blood on her chin; the second thing, she was not breathing.  
"No... Jess... I need you to wake up now." He whispered to her, as he placed his hand carefully against her cheek to apply healing.  
He felt fear build, when she did not wake up or breath. He could feel that the healing magics had been released into her, but had not worked.  
He moved, so that Jester's head was resting on his lap, trying once again to heal her, to no avail.

"CADUCEUS..." He yelled behind him; only now noticing that the sound in the room had lessened and that the beast was dead.

The rest of the Nein ran towards them, making space for Caduceus to kneel down to check over Jester's lifeless body.  
"It has been less than a minute, I need space to work. Hopefully the magic works in this place." Cad said more to himself, though he could sense the fear and worry in the group.  
Everyone stepped back and Fjord arranged himself and Jester, so that the Cleric could work.  
Cad placed a diamond down on Jester's chest, muttered the incantation and called out to the Wild Mother and because he knew it was important to Jester, to Artagan for help.

With bated breath they waited and watched, as a green mist circled Jester's body. The green mist swirled and within the flash of an eye, Artagan sat opposite Caduceus; taking Jester's limp hands in his own.  
He knelt close to Jester's face and whispered, so that only Fjord, Cad and Jester could hear him.  
"My dear, they need you. I need you. Your time is not yet done."  
He sat back and covered Caduceus' hands with his own. There was a flash of green light and the diamond became dust and disappeared.

There was deep silence in the room, as they waited with bated breath for the tiefling to wake. 20...40....60 seconds of deathly silence was suddenly ruptured with the sound of Jester's deep inhale of air. Fjord quickly brought her upright, continuing to support her from behind, as she began to cough, struggling to pull oxygen into her lungs. Caduceus quickly pumped healing into her and her breathing evened out.


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fjord decides it is time to stop lying to himself. Time to reveal his true feelings.

It had not taken Caleb long to get the tower setup and the party to get inside.  
Jester felt weak and more tired than she had in a long time; Fjord led her to her room, ensuring food was ordered to be sent up to her.  
Jester's legs were very wobbly and she leant against Fjord, as he guided her into the lounge area. She nearly dropped to the floor, as her legs gave way; only stopped by Fjord's quick action in catching her.  
"Sor...ry. I guess I am not as steady as I thought I was." She whispered trying to hold back tears and keeping up the façade of strength.

Fjord had said little from the moment, she had come back to consciousness. However, he had not left her side and he could not shake the terror his heart felt from knowing that he had come so close to losing her.  
He pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly.  
"Don't apologise for needing time to heal." He said to her, as he found his hands stroking her hair.  
He pulled back a little and looked into her eyes, as he tracked a tear escape and run down her cheek.  
"We... I nearly lost you today...." he said with a pause, as he could feel tears brim in his own eyes; he was not one to show emotion, but he could never hide from her.  
"I could not bear it, if I had lost you forever." He said as he held her steady against him.  
His heart gave a lurch, as his mind brought the memory of her still body on the ground. It was at that moment, he realised he had to stop lying to himself and not hide from the truth of his feelings.

"Jester..." He whispered, as his fingers cupped her chin, to bring her face up to look at him.  
As she lifted her head, his thumb brushed the tears from her cheek.  
"I told you last night, that I care very much for you.... but....I....." He paused, as he tried to find the right words and the courage.  
For a moment, Jester was terrified that he had only said those words to make her feel better for having aged 5 years in the blink of an eye; but as she searched his face, she saw compassion, admiration and something else that made her heart beat faster.  
She placed her hand against his cheek and allowed her eyes to show the hope she had felt for a long time.  
Fjord found himself leaning into her touch, providing him with a small dose of fortitude.  
"I love you, Jester. I have for a long time, I just did not know how to truly recognize it. As I have never felt like this about any...." His words were cutoff, as Jester's lips found his.  
He froze for a moment, before reciprocating with all the passion, love and hope he could find.

After a few moments, Jester pulled back slightly. "I love you too Fjord." She whispered.  
Fjord rested his forehead against hers, both of their eyes closed, as they caught their breath.

He opened his eyes, as he stepped back slightly. He saw the slight purple tinge to her cheeks from a blush, which only made her freckles stand out.  
He had not let go of her and could feel her starting to sag slightly, as exhaustion was truly hitting her.  
He led her to a chair at the table, just as two feline butlers entered the room with trays of food.  
Fjord quickly took the trays from the cats and set them on the table.  
"Thanks Mittens and Rudy" Jester said, as the cats seemed to nod and then leave the room.  
They ate in comfortable silence, although there was also an odd shyness to them both; neither really knowing how to bring up what their next steps should be.

For the first time since Fjord had known her, Jester barely ate anything. He could see the exhaustion in her eyes and knew that even though they had, had these few happy moments together, that she was not ok.  
After a few moments, he stood up and came around the table.  
"You need rest Jess. I remember been in your situation and I was wrecked... in the literal sense." He helped her to her feet and quicly steadied her, as she wobbled slightly from the fatigue.  
She put up no resistance, as he led her to the bedroom.  
Her hands were clumsy as she tried to remove her coat. Fjord assisted her to remove her outer layer and leading her to sit down on the bed, he knelt down to untie her boots, slipping them off and placing them neatly to the side.

Before he was even standing back up, he realised Jester had fallen asleep against the post on her bed.  
He carefully maneuvered her to lie down on the bed, pulling covers up over her.  
He leant down and kissed her cheek. He was just starting to move away, when he felt her grab his hand.  
"Please.. stay. I don't want to be alone." She whispered.   
He quickly looked down to see her eyes open, but only because she was fighting to keep them open.  
He nodded.  
"I will just remove my armour and I will go around the other side..ok?"   
She released his hand and watched as he moved to the other side, removing just his outer layers and armour.  
He lay down beside her and she pulled the covers over them.  
She rolled onto her side, with her back to him; she grabbed his arm to pull him closer.  
He moved in behind her properly and placed his arm over her, placing his hand over her stomach; he felt her tail wrap around his leg.  
Within moments, he felt her relax in his arms, as sleep took her.  
Fjord found himself following quickly; the days events having taken more of a toll than he had realised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so I realised as I was writing this chapter, that this story may end up in the NSFW category - the next chapters may turn a little more adult.


	3. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fjord and Jester take a bath.. toghether... Sexy times prevail.
> 
> This chapter is just plain and simply smut - sorry not sorry.

Fjord woke early and it took a moment to recognise where he was. It was the movement of Jester's tail against his leg that brought the memories to the surface.  
He looked down at the woman, he had finally admitted, to been in love with. His fingers itched to trace the line of freckles that he could see on her shoulder.  
He could see she was starting to stir and she yawned, as her eyes slowly opened.  
"Morning..." he whispered into her ear, as he pulled her in closer against his chest.  
Jester felt a shiver work down her spine, as his husky voice seemed to tickle her ear.

She tilted her head to look at him over her shoulder, her hand coming up to pull his head towards hers. Fjord complied happily, as he angled himself enabling their lips to meet.  
"Good morning. That is a lovely way to wake up." Jester said with a small giggle.  
Fjord had no argument to that and helped her turn over, so that they were face to face.  
His fingers sofly pushing some hair that had fallen onto her face, behind her ear.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with concern.  
"I am not going to lie, everything hurts... but I also just had one of the best night's sleep, I have had in a long time; so weirdly rested." She replied quietly, but still with her normal  
firver.  
"I really need a bath though, I feel like a mess. And no doubt my clothes need mending.. stupid monster baby." A flicker of frustration on her face.  
"You never look like a mess. Somehow, even when you have been covered in mud, you have still looked beautiful." He said, as his hand continued to caress her cheek.  
He felt the heat in her cheeks, as she blushed.  
"You know that right? You know that you are truly beautiful to me?" He asked, suddenly realising that whilst he had many times complimented her, that maybe he had not said it to her, but in a round about way.  
She tilted her head and looked at him in surprise.  
"When you smile, it is like looking at the sun... and when you smile at me specifically, it is like I have found the perfect port from the sea."  
Jester blushed even harder.  
She had never really been an overly vain person, she knew she was not ugly and she would fight tooth and nail for fashion, because there was a line when it came to her attire. But she had never  
really had anyone truly call her beautiful.  
She could not fight the smile that accompanied the blush, his words definitely had power over her.   
She hugged into his chest tighter.  
Fjord heard her whispered "thankyou", before he felt her lips softly graze his cheek.

He hugged her tighter and they lay comfortably for a little longer, before Jester decided she really wanted a bath.   
"Yeah, I think we could both do with a bath. Yesterday was not fun..." He trailed off, as he realised how his words had come out.  
"Uh... um... I mean... we should each take a bath... but... uh..." He gulped, as Jester had gone still next to the bath, her back to him.

Nerves fluttered in her stomach, as she realised what he was saying. She knew he had not meant it, the way it had come out. She also knew that Fjord got flustered easily and she had always loved  
teasing him. However, right at this moment, she did not want to tease him, she wanted him.

She turned slowly to face him and keeping her eyes on his, she started to undo the binds of her dress.  
Fjord felt his breath hitch and his heart start to race; but he could not look away. He didn't want to look away.  
He stood and moved slowly towards her, his eyes never leaving her, as her dress slid to the ground around her feet, leaving her in only her under garments.  
Fjord stood before her and his fingers gently caressed her cheek.  
Jester pulled his face to hers and as her lips connected with his, she felt his arms around her back, pulling her closer.  
His hand slowly traced down her back, caressing her arse.  
Jester's breath hitched, as he traced his fingers at the base of her tail, which was presently waving like a kite behind her.  
Fjord pulled away from her lips and began to trail his lips down her throat and across her shoulder.   
He could feel all sense leaving him, he had never wanted anything, as much as he wanted her.   
But he also knew, thanks to a little bird by the name of Beau, that Jester was not as experienced, as she had maybe seemed.

"I need to know you want this? That you are sure you want this? I don't want to do anything, you are not ready for?" He whispered to her, as he pulled back and looked into her eyes.  
He could see that she was also battling to retain her senses.  
She took a deep breath and moved closer to him.  
"I want you Fjord. I have from the moment I met you. I don't want to wait anymore."  
That was all he needed to hear before he was passionately kissing her again.   
She pulled back for a moment.  
"You have too much clothing on..." She whispered into his ear, before running her lips and tongue down his neck.

Fjord wasted no time, removing his clothes, his eyes never leaving Jester; all that remained were his boxers, which were straining against his very hard and long, cock.  
Jester removed her breastband and panties, before stepping into the tub. She remained standing, waiting for him to join her.   
Fjord did not think it was possible, but his cock went even harder, at the sight. He quickly removed the final garment of clothing and as he stepped into the bath, he pulled her towards himself.  
He kissed her with all the passion, he had ever felt and his fingers caressed her breast, before pinching the nipple softly.  
She moaned into his mouth, before pulling back.   
"I need you to stand for as long as you can Fjord" She whispered huskily, as she cast command on him.  
Fjord felt the spell hit him, but did not fight it; he had never been more turned on.  
"Yes Ma'am." He replied with a wink.  
Jester turned around, leaning her back against his chest. She grabbed his hands and brought them to her breasts, which he happily complied with.   
His breath caught in his throat, as he felt Jester's tail wrap around his hard cock, before it began to move up and down.  
"Oh gods.. Jester.." His voice caught.  
"Now you need to keep standing.. Captain..." She said as she turned in his arms, her tail continuing its ministrations of his cock.  
Fjord could not even respond, as Jester started to kiss down his body.   
He felt her tail release. But it was only a moment later, that her tongue was caressing the tip, before it was licking in swirls from tip to base. He had to fight not to cum, when she took him into her mouth.  
"Jester, I am not going to last long, if you cont...." He could not even finish the sentence, as her tail wrapped around the base of his cock and Jester's hand started to caress the balls and she began to   
suck in earnest.  
Jester's mouth left his cock, just long enough for her to cast another Command Spell.  
"You will cum for me, Captain, but you have to wait until my mouth is tight around you."  
Fjord nodded, still not fighting the spell. He fought his body, to not orgasm before he was allowed.  
Jester teased the tip once again and then quickly she took as much of him, as she could into her mouth. Her hands, mouth and tail working in perfect sync.  
Fjord erupted into her mouth and watched in awe, as she swallowed him down.

He felt his knees go weak for a moment and he sunk into the water. He pulled Jester towards him.   
"I believe I need to repay the favour." He said as his hands skimmed her breasts, before pulling her into his lap in the tub.  
He placed her, with her back against his chest, her straddling his legs.   
He moved, so that her legs were spread open on either side of his.  
He kept one hand caressing her breasts, his lips kissed down her neck and along her shoulder, whilst his other hand tickled down her ribs, along her waist and then down her front.  
He allowed his fingers to brush through the soft hair, before dipping to spread her open more. Whilst two fingers teased her entrance, the rest of his hand was teasing her clit.  
He knew he needed to prepare her for his size and he was going to enjoy every moment.

Jester moaned, as Fjord's hands and lips were causing eruptions throughout her entire body. She felt herself on the edge, she was so turned on, that as soon as his fingers had grazed her clit, she had nearly cum.  
"Fjord, I need... please..."  
"I've got you.. I want to hear you scream baby..." His voice was husky in her ear, as he started to suck on her ear.  
He pushed his fingers inside of her, as his lips moved to her throat and started to suck.  
He worked his fingers faster, as he massaged her clit with his palm. He pushed in a third finger and felt her tighten around him.  
"Fjord, I need to cum..." Her words almost a whimper.  
"Cum for me baby." He whispered.  
That was all she needed, as her body shook with pleasure and she came straddling him. She cried out, as he continued to push his fingers into her.  
"Good girl. Let's get out of this bath. I need to taste you."  
He rose and pulled her with him.  
He led her to the lounge area and lay her down on the floor, in front of the fire; his hands moved up her legs, slowly spreading her before him.  
He kissed up the inside of her leg, placing a kiss on her stomach, before kissing down the other leg.  
He moved back to her centre, pulling her left leg up over his shoulder and brought his mouth down. His first lick to her clit, brought a small moan from Jester.  
Fjord smirked, as he took her clit between his lips and began to suck, before licking again. He quickly moved his tongue and pushed it into her entrance.  
Jester's panting and moans began to get louder.  
"Good girl, I need to hear you."  
"Fjord, please.. I need you inside me." Jester whimpered.  
Fjord smirked as he moved two fingers back inside of her and his lips clasped around her mound once again. He found a rhythm with his lips and his fingers.   
He could feel her tightening around his fingers, as her climax began to build.  
He moved his fingers faster and harder, as she climaxed, crying out his name.  
"Tell me you want me inside you baby." He said, as she continued to cum around his fingers, licking around his mouth to taste her juices more.  
"NOW FJORD.. I NEED YOU NOW". She cried, as he pumped his fingers harder.

A lust he had never felt came over him and before he could stop himself, he flipped her over and drove the head of his hard cock into her tight pussy.   
"More Fjord, I need more" she begged.  
"Yes Ma'am" he replied breathlessly, as he drove his cock in deeper.  
"Oh Baby, you are so tight around me.."  
"Harder.. please.." she cried.  
Fjord pumped into her harder and harder. He noticed that her tail was snaking up his chest and before he knew it, he took the tip into his mouth.  
"Oh my gods.. Fjord... More.. I need more.." He allowed more of her tail into his mouth, he had one hand gripping onto her waist pulling her tighter against his hard cock and his other hand, started to stroke  
her tail.  
He could feel Jester tightening around him again and within seconds, she was cumming hard.  
He felt her climax over and over.  
"Jester, I am about to cum..." He went to pull out, but as he had released her tail from his mouth, it had wrapped hard around his cock holding him in place.  
"I need you inside me Fjord. Please.. Cum for me."  
Her words brought him to climax almost immediately and he realised, that as he filled her, she had orgasmed again. Her pussy tightening once more around him, milking his cock for every drop it could.

After a moment, they both dropped to the ground spent.


End file.
